


Senza fiato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Brace di passione [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Izaya ha dei modi tutti suoi per divertirsi.





	Senza fiato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Durarara; Izaya/Shizuo; breathplay.

Senza fiato

 

 

Izaya sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e saltò di lato, un condizionatore si sfracellò al suo fianco. Corse, saltellando e si nascose dietro una fontana, si sporse e, deformata dall’acqua, vide la figura di Shizuo.

“ _Izaya-kun_ … _Izaya-kun_!” cantilenò Shizuo aumentando sempre di più il volume. Ondeggiava a destra a sinistra, i capelli tinti di biondo gli sferzava il viso. Si premette gli occhiali contro il volto e sputò la sigaretta, pestandola sotto il piede.

Izaya guardò il cartello strada, leggermente piegato sulla cima, che l’altro teneva in mano.

“IZAYAAAAA!” sbraitò Shizuo a pieni polmoni, correndo nella sua direzione.

“Ti ucciderò! Ti ucciderò! TI FARO’ FUORI!”. Izaya sentì l’altro urlare.

Shizuo lo raggiunse con una testata, spingendo con forza con il proprio capo.

< È tutta colpa sua se la mia vita è rovinata! È un maledetto! > sbraitò mentalmente.

Izaya saltò, schivando il colpo del cartellone e vi riatterrò con le gambe piegate. Teneva le mani in tasca e con una di esse accarezzò l’elsa del pugnale.

“Sei così divertente, ‘animale’” sussurrò.

< Non riflette, non ragiona, esattamente il mio opposto > rifletté.

Shizuo abbatté il cartellone a terra e Izaya saltò, volò sopra la sua testa e atterrò alle sue spalle, camminando all’indietro.

< Non ti rendi conto di ‘io’ chi sono in realtà > pensò l’informatore. Si leccò le labbra sottili e i suoi occhi brillarono. 

< La tua super-forza è solo un’illusione, come la mia perenne sicurezza di vincere. Ogni volta che sollevi qualcosa le tue ossa, i tuoi legamenti, si spezzano e collassano. Riesco a calcolare a quali di loro sta succedendo, anche se apparentemente da fuori non c’è traccia di cedimento > pensò. Si passò una mano tra i capelli mori e ondeggiò, schivando i calci dell’altro. < Mi basterebbe pugnalarti poco sopra la terza vertebra e perderesti immediatamente conoscenza in queste condizioni, ma non lo farò > rifletté.

“Se-gui-mi” lo invogliò. Si voltò e si mise a correre.

“Non mi scapperai, Izaya!” ululò Shizuo, andandogli dietro, dimenando furiosamente le braccia avanti e indietro.

Izaya corse fino a un vicolo deserto, Shizuo lo afferrò per il collo e lo sbatté contro una parete, si alzò un polverone da essa e parecchi mattoni che la componevano s’incrinarono.

Izaya strinse gli occhi, sentiva la presa premere sulla sua giugulare, mozzandogli il fiato. Rabbrividì di piacere, socchiuse e ghignò.

“Il tuo ultimo sorriso prima della morte? Mi piace” ringhiò Shizuo. Gettò indietro la testa e iniziò a ridere in modo gutturale.

Izaya ridacchiò a sua volta, tentando d’ispirare aria dal naso, la vista gli si stava appannando.

“In realtà… lo trovo eccitate. Mai sentito parlare… di _breathplay_?” chiese con un filo di voce.

Shizuo aumentò la stretta e piegò la testa in avanti, guardandolo negli occhi attraverso gli occhiali.

“Eccitante? Che perversione ti sei inventato stavolta?” domandò. Sulla gola pallida dell’uomo dai capelli mori erano rimasti impressi i segni delle dita dell’altro.

L’informatore strinse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga. Shizuo sentì le labbra dell’altro fremere, mentre la sua gola deglutiva in cerca di aria.

Izaya passò la sua lingua esitante su quella dell’altro, mischiando le loro salive.

Shizuo lo lasciò andare, avvertendo una fitta al basso ventre e si tolse la giacca.

“Merda, ora sono eccitato anch’io” ringhiò, tirando un pugno al moro.

Izaya gli afferrò la mano e se la portò nuovamente al collo, slacciandogli i pantaloni.

“A-ancora… dai, divertiamoci” mormorò con voce arrocchita e tremante.

Shizuo vide l’altro abbassargli boxer e pantaloni.

“Se questo è solo un modo per prolungare la tua vita, vedrai che non funzionerà” ruggì. Lo afferrò nuovamente per la gola, facendogli sfuggire un basso gemito.

Izaya a tentoni, con le labbra, trovò il membro dell’altro ed iniziò a succhiarlo.

Shizuo sporse il bacino in avanti e strinse gli occhi, l’adrenalina gli pulsava nelle vene e un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

< Nessuno riesce a farmi perdere controllo e lucidità così completamente come lui. Che sia dannato! > pensò. Lo afferrò per i capelli mori con l’altra mano, continuando a fare pressione sulla sua giugulare. Iniziò a muovere il bacino avanti e indietro, mentre sentiva la lingua dell’altro giocherellare con il suo membro.

Izaya spalancava la bocca, le labbra secche e screpolate, si spinse il membro dell’altro fino alla gola. Il suo viso era diventato leggermente bluastro e l’ossigeno stava diminuendo.

I gemiti di Shizuo risuonavano nel vicolo, mentre Izaya boccheggiava, continuando a succhiare.

Shizuo gli tirò con più foga i capelli, avvicinandoselo e venne, aveva le labbra arrossate e gli occhi gli si muovevano sotto le palpebre chiuse. Liberò dalla presa di entrambe le mani l’informatore, che si allontanò dal suo membro. 

Shizuo ondeggiò e crollò contro un muro, Izaya si rialzò con le gambe tremanti e tossì, si pulì la bocca dallo sperma con il dorso della mano e riprese rumorosamente fiato. Rialzò boxer e pantaloni dell’altro, semi-incosciente e indietreggiò.

< Farò una chiamata al ‘dottore’, così lo ritroverà qui. Posso anche dirgli quale organo danneggiato lo sta riducendo così… si diverte proprio a polverizzarsi le ossa. Non so chi dei due sia più masochista > pensò.

“Alla prossima” salutò, correndo via.

Shizuo aprì a fatica gli occhi.

“Izaya, maledetto, ti ammazzerò” biascicò.


End file.
